Comming Back To Where It Began
by aleksitupper19
Summary: Allie is back. She is one of the founding familys but left because of her parents death. She is a witch, she has sercet not even her selve knows.


I walked in to Mystic falls high school I looked around it was busy. But ever high school was,right? I walked over to the offices where I went over to the secretary. She was currently typing on her computer. I waited for a second then she looked up and noticed me. " How can I help you dear? she asked me.

"um, I'm starting here", I replied to her in a small voice. She quickly went through some paper work.. After looking through it she spoke up saying "Ah, here we are Alexandra Xcodrea. Welcome back to Mystic falls and I hope you enjoy school here. Now here are your locker number and combination and schedule. Enjoy and have a nice first day". "Thank you", I replied to her.

Then I walked out and down to my locker. When I found it, there was an person leaning on it talking to the person in the next locker. I made way over to my locker as I came over I recognize the person it was a female with blonde curly hair. She had a causally outfit on. So I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who", I said.

She took a moment to think before she answered.

"Um, Bonnie"

"Nope, try again"

"I don't know. I give up". she said with a sigh. "Turn around'" I said. Taking my hands off her eyes. As soon as I did it, she spun around and squealed and gave me a hug the person behind her stop talking and looked at her when she saw me. Then Caroline pulled back. Then started to question me, "when did you get back? How long are you staying? How was London?"

"Caroline, slow down", said Elena while shutting her locker. "sorry, I'm just so excited. 'same old caroline'. "Its fine", I said to them "and for your information I got back last night very late, I'm here for until collage. Plus London was great and I would love to go back sometime again", I said. "so, how have you two been? "great and Elena has a boyfriend said Caroline. I looked a t Elena questionably. "Matt", I said. "Nope, we broke up. I'm dating Stefan Salvatore", she said. 'did she just say what i thought she said'. "Salvatore, as in Damon Salvatore", I asked.

She looked utterly shocked. "yes, wait how do you know damon' ", she asked. Now Caroline looked really concerned. The look Caroline was giving her knew that what they thought was wrong. "No I did not sleep with him. I'll die before that happens. I'll explain later. Because right now I've history", I said. Then Elena spoke up "so do I. Come on I'll show you where it is".

"Thanks, Bye Caroline I'll see you later", said to her. Then Elena and I walked to history together. Then they sat next to each other. Just as the bell rang Bonnie rushed in and sat on the other side of Elena. Then a man walked forward. I thought I was about laugh.

You see I knew who he was I met him in Boston before I left. "Good Morning everyone. Alrighty", Ric said. I looked over to Elena who was mouthing something to Bonnie. When Bonnie saw me she smiled at me, which I returned to her. Then I looked forward to the male teacher. Then Ric started to introduce himself, "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher". When he was done with that he saw me. His face was still the same but his eye showed that he was shocked. Then went back to teaching.

I sat through the hole thing bored to death. After were dismissed I went up to his desk. "Hey Rick",I said. He looked up, Allie what are you doing here", he asked looking at me. "Um, I decided to home. What about you? No one comes here without a reason, and if its about vampires being in this town you're right because there here. I can feel it", I said replying to him. "yup, I'm here because of vampires sadly. But, later we can go to Mystic Grills if you would like", said Ric. "Sure", I said accepting the invite.

CBTWIB

Later after school I walked out to see Elena talking to someone at a table, she looked very upset. Maybe it was her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. So she decided to walk away and find Bonnie. When she spotted her, she was walking to her car. Then the one and only Damon Salvatore came up to her she looked scared. So I keep walking towards them. I was prepared to use my powers if I had too.

When I had almost made it over there damon had opened Bonnie's car door then disappeared. "Hey you okay", I came up asking her. She looked scared but replied "hey". "well if you need me I'll be walking home", I said to her. "I'll call you later". "Okay", I responded back and started to walk over to the sidewalk. as Elena got into Bonnie's car. She waved me a goodbye, which I returned to her. The turned around to Stefan watching me. He almost looked shocked, but I kept on walking.

After a few minutes of walking I reached my home. It was a large house it had been here since Mystic Falls began. I walked up to the door and got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. But, before I entered I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see if anyone was but no one was there. So just stepped into my house and shut the door. I lived alone, my parents died when I was 10. I had a nanny but 3 years ago I left for London to stay with my cousin.

I walked over to couch and sat down on it and pulled out my home work and started to work on it. I finished it in about a half in hour. As soon I was done and had put away in my backpack, My phone started to ring I took it out my backpack it was Elena. so I clicked the accept button. "Hello", I said waiting for answer. "Hey do you want to spend the night with Caroline, Bonnie and I", she asked. I thought about it, it beat sitting here alone. "sure why not I'll be over in 5", I said to her. "Great, see you soon",said then hung up.

I went up to my room and got my PJs out. They were a light blue tanktop and black shorts. Then I got my outfit out for tomorrow. It was a pair of jeans with a dark purple short sleeve top. I also got my make up bag and put in my bag then head out of room and down stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I went to the kitchen and grabbed my keys and walked to the front door and locked it as I stepped out. Then climbed down the stairs and off the porch.

I started to walk down the sidewalk. You see, I lived only 3 minutes from Elena. I was lost in thought until slammed into someone. When I looked up it was Stefan. "sorry", I mumbled to him. I could tell he was a vampire. I kept my heart at a normal race, so he wouldn't notice I knew anything about him. "No its my fault", he said apologizing to me. "I'm Stefan by the way", he said holding his hand out for me to shake. "Allie", I said while shaking his hand.

Then I pulled back. "It was nice to meet you",I said. Then I walked away towards my destination. After two minutes I got there. I walked up to stairs to the door. Before I even knocked, the door open to reveal Elena. "Ready for a night of fun", she said with smile and excited voice. "Wouldn't miss it for London", I replied with a smile on my face. Then I walked in with her, I closed the door behind me and put my bag on the couch. Then I walked to the kitchen to join in them. Caroline and Bonnie were all ready there helping Elena with food. So I walked over and started to help.

"So, how was London?" asked Bonnie. I thought about for a moment and replied "it was amazing. I saw everything I wanted to see. Plus my cousin worked for the royal family so I got to meet them."

"Really", squealed Caroline looking at wit excitement in her eyes.

"yup, it was a lot of fun", I said. It was true it was a lot of fun. But, I got homesick. Then there was a silence in the room.

"I'm .I said you want the ugly-ass necklace,keep 's yours", said Caroline looking at Bonnie. 'Okay there is something going on here', I thought to myself.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?",asked Bonnie I looked at Bonnie surprised why did she do that.

But, Caroline she looked like she was on a warpath and everyone in her way. Then she started to shout, "You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it", said Bonnie looking kind of scared.

"You could have just given it back to me", said Caroline looking like she was going to kill Boonie.

Then Elena spoke up, "Why? So you could give it back to Damon? "Wait what", I asked in a surprised tone. Then Caroline lashed out "Screw Damon .Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?

Bonnie was the first to speak up form the silence. "Mine's in my bag", she said looking at Caroline

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing", asked Caroline to Elena who looked upset by the idea.

"I don't know Caroline", replied Elena thoughtfully.

Then Caroline came back and started to shout "Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?"

But, Bonnie had no idea what she was talking about "What?"

"Caroline", said Elena

"what do you mean, Care", I said confused.

Then Caroline held up the crystal.

Bonnie looked shocked and worried. "I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear", said Bonnie.

Elena looked as confused, scared and worried as Bonnie. "It's true. I watched her throw it into a field", said Elena eyeing the necklaces carefully

"Then explain it", said Caroline crossing her arms. Her face looked dead serious.

Bonnie just looked at Elena then at Caroline, then spoke a name I thought I would never hear again, "Emily."

"Who's Emily",asked Caroline

"The ghost", replied Bonnie

"The ghost has a name now? Caroline didn't look convinced at all.

But, Elena spoke up, "Caroline,please"

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone.", asked Bonnie asked Elena

"What is going on? Why am Allie and I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time.", said Caroline in an angry tone.

"That's not true", replied Elena.

But, Bonnie didn't deny it, "Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

Caroline didn't take it nicely though,"That's not true."

Then Bonnie took a big breath and said something I thought was impossible for the Bennett line. Because I had thought it had stopped with her grams. "I'm a witch",she said.

"And don't we all know it",Caroline responding with sarcasm in her voice.

""See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it", said Bonnie outraged, I didn't blame her, when someone doesn't believe you its frustrating.

"I listen. When do I not listen", asked Caroline looking at Elena and I.

CBTWIB

Elena and I were in the kitchen trying to convince Caroline to apologize to Bonnie. Then she walked away into the living room while Elena and I stayed in the kitchen listening. "Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do,then...Okay. I'm 's all it takes for me to jump on board ,because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Allie are in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Elena, you can come in now. We're done", said Caroline. Elena and I entered the living room. "Finally", I said. "There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance", repiled Caroline.

"I don't think that's a good idea",said Bonnie in an eerie tone.

"Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do", said caroline.

CBTWIB

We were all in Elena's room.

"What are we doing", asked Bonnie to Elena and I.

Elena just looked at her. "I don't know", she said honestly.

"Be quiet and your eyes. Now take a deep . Call to her", said Caroline to Bonnie.

"Emily you there?"

":Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come .Jeez,"said Caroline.

Bonnie took a deep breath and then called out "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen".

Then the candles flames grew. Everyone looked at each other.

"Did that just…", questioned Elena.

" just happened."

"It's just the air conditioning", said Bonnie unconvinced.

"Ask her to show you a sign .Ask her. Emily if you're among us,show us another sign", said Caroline.

"See? It's not working. Then the windows flew open. I knew it was Emily she wanted the crystal. I can't. I'm done". Then Bonnie ripped the necklace off and threw it on the ground and the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on".

"Hold on. I got it", said Elena standing going towards the light switch.

"You guys,the necklace, it's gone", said Bonnie when all the lights were back on.

"Okay, funs over, Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Now give it back", said Elena to Caroline.

"What? Well I didn't take it. What? What happened",said Caroline I spoke up "maybe emily took it. It was her necklace back in 1864".

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena called out.

Then Bonnie got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Guys… Then the door slammed shut You guys open the door. Help me", screamed Bonnie from the bathroom.

Elena started to panick. "Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on,Bonnie?"

Caroline and I were trying to get this door open I was going to use my magic if we could not get this door open. "Bonnie!", Both caroline and I shouted together.

"Try the other door .I'll check the hallway.", said Elena to Caroline and I.

Caroline:Bonnie!Bonnie! Unlock the door!

Elena: Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!Open the door!

The door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine.

"What happened? Are you okay?", said Elena

"I'm fine',said Bonnie. But it didnt sound like Bonnie more like Emily. Then I knew what was going on. .

" were totally faking it", said Caroline accusing Bonnie.

"Caroline. Come on", I said

"No,you scared the hell out of me", said Caroline outraged. But, Bonnie wasn't paying any attention

"Bonnie", said Elena in a concern voice

"I'm fine. Everything's fine", replied Emily. I knew it was Emily because she was calm. life was about to get more complicated.

The Bonnie/Emily walked down stair to the door.

"I can't believe I fell for it",said Caroline angry.

"Are you okay"

"I must go", said Bonnie/Emily.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving", said Caroline

"You guys can't leave",said Elena.

"I can.I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night",said Caroline putting her hands in air.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here",said Bonnie/Emily.

"Where are you going", questioned Emily.

"Back to where it all began", replied Emily.

"Emily I'll help destroy it", I said

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!",said Elena finally realizing it.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed",said Emily. I quickly ran down stairs, next to her. "Emily we have to go", I said

"Wait",said Elena.

Then Emily and I left using magic to close the door.

CBTWIB

"Hello, look different", said Damon.

I was hidden behind a tree, so Damon couldn't see me.

"I won't let you do it", said Emily.

"We had a deal", said Damon getting angry

Bonnie spoke out "Things are different now.I need to protect my family."

But,Damon won't stand for it. "I protected your owe me.

"I know.I'm sorry.,"said Emily.

"You're about to be a lot more than that",said Damon. He prepared to run towards Emily.

Then I walked out and together Emily and I used our powers to stab Damon into a tree.

CBTWIB

After about ten minutes I heard someone else. I was helping helping emily with the circle for the spell.

Seconds later Stefan came into view and pulled Damon of the tree. "It hurts. This is why I feed on people", said Damon to Stefan

Then Emily stopped and looked at Stefan. "stefan", she addressed him.

"Hello Emily", said Stefan eyeing her carefully. He must have not seen me yet. So, I remained quiet.

"These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil", said Emily to stefan.

Stefan looked at Emily. "What do you mean evil?"

Damon started to grown and stood up."Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this",said Damon

"I won't let you unleash them into this world", said Emily she was still calm as I drew the lines.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon", asked Stefan looking at his brother

"What does it matter" replied Damon

"Emily,tell me what you did", questioned stefan

"To save her, I had to save them", she replied

"You saved everyone in the church?"asked stefan.

"With one, comes all", said Emily.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine", said Damon to Emily

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it? This is about revenge", said Stefan yelling at Damon.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive", said Damon

"Damon,you can't do this", said Stefan.  
"Why not? They killed 27 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get", said Damon getting in Stefan's face.

"27 Vampires, were can't just bring them back", said Stefan his voice raising..

Damon:This town deserves this.

Stefan:You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon:There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much,and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me.

Bonnie/Emily:Things are different now.

"I can't even if Katherine is in there", I said and then I helped with the fire.

Damon looked shocked when he saw me. "Don't do this", begged EMily and I

"I can't free them. I won't", said Emily then threw the necklace in the air "Incendi."

"No! No please"

'Aleksi, Bonnie", said Elena

"No", shouted Damon

Then Emily threw the necklace into the air. I did the spell and the necklace and it was destroyed. Then Damon rushed toward and bonnie now knowing Emily had left her body. So, I stood in front of her. Then Damon dug his teeth in my neck and threw me into a tree. The last thing I saw was Stefan pushing Damon off of Bonnie. Then I let the darkness fall over me.


End file.
